Digital Control
by Baby Basilisk
Summary: SLASH  He found a way for them to never bother him again. S/J Oneshot


Title: Digital Control (1/1)

Author: Sprinkles

Rating: R

Pairing (s): Seto/Jou

Beta: both the super awesome mofaf and the ever lovely heidlebergchick

Spoilers: Battle City

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

Summary: He found a way for them to never bother him again.

~.~

When Seto returned home from work, he first checked on Mokuba. Assured that his younger brother was safely in his room and occupied with his homework, he headed down to his personal room in the basement. It was a room where even Mokuba was forbidden from entering. Keying in his pass code and following the prompted identification instructions, Seto soon entered his room.

And indeed, it was his room, one that he made for a specific purpose. On one side, the room was set up like a bedroom. There was a large king-sized bed with silk sheets, a dresser, and a nightstand that he had personally stocked with necessary essentials. He knew the door in the corner led to a small bathroom. Seto's attention focused on the person kneeling on the bed.

The naked blond tilted his head to the side and said in a lilting, but rather bland voice, "Welcome home, Master."

Seto smirked. "That's not the way I taught you to welcome me back," he remarked as he sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt.

The lithe blond slipped off the bed and dropped to his knees in front of the other teen. He wordlessly unbuckled Seto's pants and pulled out the large cock. Seto threw back his head in pleasure as the blonde's hot tongue traced along the slit, dipping in for the pre-cum already overflowing. It danced down along the vein before sliding up again where the blonde finally swallowed the organ.

Seto's eyes glazed over with pleasure, but he fought the urge to close them. Instead, his gaze slid to the other side of the room where several virtual reality pods were set up. They were replications of the ones Noa used when he kidnapped the duelists during his Battle City tournament. Seto found the pods to be useful for storing the physical bodies of the annoying pests, keeping them out of the way. The bodies of Yugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, Ryuji Otogi and Ryou Bakura rested inside the pods. Those losers believed they were going on with their lives, saving the world from some magical bat-shit priest, never knowing that it was a virtual world that he created and banished them to, taking their empty bodies in return.

Only the blond kneeling at his feet, Jounouchi Katsuya's body, was allowed to move freely within the room, mostly serving Seto's…physical needs. Jounouchi had been the first one he had taken; his obsession with the blond drove him to take the teen. It had been easy to stage a fake murder scene, placing Jou's alcoholic father as the primary suspect. The man had been killed in prison not even a month after his sentencing.

Other than his pet, the rest of the group was stored until Seto needed to test or implant new programs. After all, he didn't want to risk his most prized invention, his pet, and some of his experiments were a little…unorthodox. One project he was also working on was manipulating DNA. Once he could, he planned on downloading Noa into one of the bodies and changing his appearance. Mokuba would be so ecstatic; he wouldn't question the origins of where Noa came from. Seto was thinking of using Yugi, or maybe even Ryou, or that emo-poser Otogi. They were all eyesores.

While Seto had planned on collecting the other bodies of the group at a slow place, he had been forced to gather them faster when Jou's mind was unable to take the full code he programmed and downloaded into it.

Ryou had gone to live with his father in England before their senior year of high school, but had never quite made it to his destination. There were no leads on his disappearance, the trail growing cold in the months before anyone had noticed.

Honda and Otogi had a motorcycle accident when the bike lost control on a mountain road in the early spring and careened off into a ravine. Their bodies were never found. It was assumed that the momentum had thrown the teens into the gushing river, where they most probably were washed out to sea.

Anzu had run off after graduation to pursue a dancing career in New York City. Her parents still held hope that she would someday return home.

Yugi, heartbroken from his friends' death and Anzu's abandonment, was believed to have suffered a mental breakdown and wandered off to commit suicide. He was never found.

Seto smirked as he reminisced, pushing deeper into the hot mouth on him. He looked down at the eagerly sucking blond at his feet and allowed his climax to crash over him. Jounouchi Katsuya diligently swallowed every drop before sitting back and waiting for his Master's next order.

The brunet didn't hold back the laugh that bubbled out of his lips. In a few years, when the relationship between Jou and an avatar of himself had been established in the virtual world, Seto planned on downloading Jounouchi back into his bodies – with a few extra…subliminal orders. Until then, he was going to enjoy the blond boy at his feet, waiting to pleasure him. Just the way he'd programmed him.


End file.
